


Pancake Day

by TheSmoose



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, More Fluff, lawd, ooh and pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmoose/pseuds/TheSmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony missed Valentines Day. He makes it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Day

Pepper was annoyed. Not majorly so, she didn't really care to celebrate Valentines Day anyway, but the fact that he hadn't even remembered to even say the words had got her slightly miffed. She expected he'd get some sort of inkling the day after, but nothing doing. To be fair, she hadn't said "Happy Valentines Day" to him either, but she'd have liked him to remember, and she wasn't going to guilt trip him into it two days later, so she let it slide.

The morning of Shrove Tuesday rolled around and she awoke to Jarvis' voice telling her, as per, the time and weather conditions of the day. She rolled over to shove Tony awake, knowing he would have blocked out the AI, only to find he wasn't there. This confused her. She sat up and looked around the room, not that she was expecting to find him randomly stood in a corner somewhere, which he wasn't. Still confused, she got up, pulled on a shirt that Tony had thrown over the end of the bed the night before and walked down the hall to the kitchen. She hadn't expected to find him here either, but what she did find was a tray. On that tray was a plate, and on that plate was a pile at least a foot high, of pancakes, complete with a bowl of sugar and bottle of lemon juice, just the way she liked it, and a knife and fork. There was also a post-it note.

I know I missed V Day, but will you be my Pancake this Pancake day?

Tony x

Yeah, he was pretty much forgiven


End file.
